


Quarantine Olympics

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Friendship, Gen, Quarantine, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Mina and her two roommates have been feeling down, so she comes up with a plan to cheer them up.
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057436
Kudos: 9





	Quarantine Olympics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts), [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



> For the Jihyo and Nayeon to my Mina <3

Mina sighed and let her head flop onto her desk. She no longer had the energy to even tap her pen against the surface. Quarantine was very efficient at sapping the joy and motivation from people, and Mina and her two roommates were no exception. She, Jihyo, and Nayeon had locked themselves in their separate rooms to do who-knows-what. Same as the day before. And the day before that.

Who knew doing nothing could be so exhausting?

Not that they were doing nothing. They still had work to do, at home or otherwise. But it had been weeks since they had gone to a restaurant or seen their friends. And Mina was sick of it. Surely there was something they could do that would be fun _and_ safe.

Mina’s head shot up as an idea crossed her mind. Grinning, she grabbed her pen from where it had slid out of her hand, and she grabbed two pieces of note paper, one pink and one yellow. When she finished writing, she slid one note under each of her roommate’s doors, then returned to her room to prepare for the rest of her plan. She ignored the knocks on her bedroom door and the texts on her phone. She wanted this surprise to be worth it.

* * *

At two minutes to four o’clock, Mina was ready to put her plan into action. Jihyo and Nayeon would be waiting in the living room in their coziest sweatpants by now, if they had followed the instructions on her note. Carefully, with her laptop in hand and a flashlight tucked under her arm, Mina cracked her door open and sneaked into the hallway.

Jihyo and Nayeon’s confused voices drifted in from the other room, but Mina stayed quiet. She slid her hand around the corner, found the light switch, and flipped it off.

Nayeon shrieked and Jihyo jumped up. But before they could do anything else, Mina flicked on the flashlight and waved it back and forth across the ceiling like a spotlight. “Ladies and…er…ladies,” Mina said in her best announcer voice. “I am pleased to welcome you to the first—and hopefully last—annual quarantine Olympics!” She hit a button on her computer, and music blared from its speakers.

As Mina finally stepped into the room, she was met with smiles from her roommates. “Olympics?” Nayeon said. “Is there a prize?”

Mina shrugged. “You’ll see. But right now, it’s time for the first event.” She grabbed a red blanket from the couch, folded it lengthwise, and lay it across the middle of the floor. “Pajama fashion show!”

The goal wasn’t to have the best outfit, but rather to strike the best poses. The three of them took turns walking the runway in their own style as music fit for the catwalk played in the background. Mina looked positively elegant in her pastel robe, and Jihyo was warm and cozy in her fuzzy pink pajama bottoms. But Nayeon stole the show looking goofy and playful in her pajama set stamped with cartoon kittens. Naming Nayeon the winner was an easy choice.

Next up was the dance contest. They each selected a song to bust their moves to while the other two kept score. Unsurprisingly, all of them were fabulous, but Mina just barely outscored the others with her ballet-infused moves.

The final event was a big one: who could create the best dish using only the strange assortment of ingredients in their kitchen. Several “fights” broke out as they argued over counter space or whose turn it was to use the microwave. A particularly heartbreaking moment came when Nayeon accidentally knocked one of her own bowls onto the floor, spilling it everywhere.

In the end, their dishes didn’t turn out too badly—and they had a relatively well-rounded meal. They began with Nayeon’s now dressing-less salad which, all things considered, was a delightful combination of veggies, fruits, and cheeses. Next, they tried Mina’s pasta with a homemade sauce of various herbs and spices. In retrospect, she may have used a bit too much garlic.

Then they tried Jihyo’s dessert of bread coated with a mixture of butter, sugar, and cinnamon, topped with fresh fruit, and drizzled with whipped cream, and they had no doubt who the winner was. “Can you make this every day?” Nayeon said through a mouthful of food.

“Make it yourself,” Jihyo said with a grin. She set her fork down. “So, who wins the overall competition?”

“Oh,” Mina said. “I guess we all tied.”

“Boooo,” Nayeon said. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Mina sighed while Jihyo sat deep in thought. “How about we have a rematch tomorrow?” Jihyo said. “I’ll plan events this time.”

“Yeah!” Nayeon jumped up in excitement. “This time you’re going down.”

“What do you say, Mina? You in?”

Mina looked at the smiles she hadn’t seen in weeks, and she smiled back. “Definitely.”


End file.
